


Trust the Dark

by Britt_pknapp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alrernate Universe - Twilight Princess Crossover, M/M, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: His head hurt, and the room spun. Derek sat upright and groaned. He glanced down at his paws and- wait. Paws? Since when did he have paws? And a muzzle? Was he some kind of dog? No. Something told him that he wasn't some dog.Derek Hale was a wolf.





	Trust the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting here for a while, and wasn't going to post it because I'm likely to not add onto it (but I could be convinced to do them actually getting together if enough people want me to), but then decided it would be nice to post something while working on a larger project.

His head hurt, and the room spun. Derek sat upright and groaned. He glanced down at his paws and- wait. Paws? Since when did he have paws? And a muzzle? Was he some kind of dog? No. Something told him that he wasn't some dog.

Derek Hale was a wolf.

He got to his feet slowly, feeling a weight on his front right ankle. Glancing down, Derek couldn't stop himself from snarling. He'd been shackled to the floor of a prison. Growling at the chain, Derek began pulling at it with his teeth, desperately trying to get himself free.

A laugh startled Derek from pulling at the chain. He whirled around and glared menacingly at a man. His skin was pale, so pale, like he'd never seen the sun. His eyes glittered mischievously from under a stone-like mask. The man noticed Derek glaring at him and his soft looking lips curled into smirk.

The man's laughter echoed, growing fainter as he stepped back into the shadow. He flickered and was gone. Derek's nose twitched, trying to scent the man on the air. But he really didn't know what he was doing. Suddenly a hand touched Derek's shoulder, and he whirled around, snarling as the man materialized from Derek's shadow. "Ooh, feisty," the man said, his voice echoing strangely to Derek's ears. "Found you."

Derek growled lowly, his ears pressed flat against his head. "Ooh, aren't you the scariest wolf around," the man murmured, long fingers combing through his messy hair. "You sure you want to keep that up Sourwolf? All that growling and snarling at me?" The man reached for him, and Derek snapped his sharp teeth at him.

The man tilted his head slightly, the mask seeming heavier than a mask should be. "That's a shame," he began, walking around Derek on nearly silent feet. The wolf spun with him, keeping the stranger in his sights. "If you'd been a little nicer Sourwolf, maybe I would have helped you." Derek's ears perked, and he rose from the defensive crouch he'd been in.

"Oh that's much better," the man praised, those long fingers stroking through Derek's fur. Derek could smell him for the first time. He smelled musky, like freshly laid dew, and just barely floral. It was an interesting scent. And it still seemed wrong. He couldn't explain why, but it just felt wrong. "My, my. Humans really are the obedient type huh big guy."

The man laughed, tangling his fingers into Derek's fur, and oh, that felt really nice. "Oh, oh, what a good point," he continued, hand moving to rest on Derek's cheek. "You aren't human anymore, are you? No. You're a beast, a wolf." Derek's snarl echoed through the prison as he snapped at the man. Yet, the man seemed un-phased. He simply moved back, gracefully avoiding Derek's maw.

"Come on Sourwolf," the man chided, giving Derek a frown. "I thought we'd already got past the biting and snarling stage. Just calm down yeah?" The man brought his hands together, glowing green cracks appearing along his forearms. A small ball of black energy began to form between his palms and just as Derek tilted his head slightly in curiosity, the man separated his palms.

The ball of energy winked out in a line with a quiet pop, and the chains at Derek's ankle rattled. He glanced down and stared. Whatever this stranger had done, it had broken the chain. Sure, he was still trapped in the prison, but at least he was no longer chained down. "You look so surprised," the man murmured, grinning. "I said I'd help. I might even tell you where we are exactly."

The man took a step back again, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the cell door. "I'll make you a deal big guy," the man said, reaching a hand through the bars towards Derek. "Trust me, and I just might tell you." Derek huffed at him but padded forward and rested his muzzle into the man's hand. "Good dog," the man praised, and then he was pulling Derek into the cell door. Only, Derek was passing through it like the man had and soon enough he was on the other side.

He was surprised by how large he must be like this. His head was level with the man's chest. He barely had time to dwell on it before suddenly the man was on his back, straddling him like a horse. Derek snarled, shifting and snapping at his legs. "Hey, I'll put you back in," the man warned. "I don't want to. I like you. Maybe I'll even help you."

Derek growled, but stopped snapping at him. "But, it's gonna cost you big guy," the man said, pulling at Derek's ear. "You're gonna have to do everything I say. I'm Stiles by the way. So, you in big guy? Or am I putting you back in?" Derek snarled, but let Stiles guide him.

Being guided like this was odd, but Derek let him. Stiles' body against his was warm, making something in Derek's heart race as he leaned down near his ear. "Mmm, Derek," Stiles murmured, using Derek's name despite Derek being unable to introduce himself. "Welcome to the Twilight Realm big guy. The land of shadows. Just trust me, and I'll get you out of here and back to the Light World in no time."

And despite better judgment, Derek trusted Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, but I was playing Twilight Princess and just got Sterek feels so I wrote it quickly between temples.


End file.
